


Sherlock Holmes has a heart

by CallmeBethel



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBethel/pseuds/CallmeBethel
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler





	Sherlock Holmes has a heart

Chapter 1 

introduction

Sherlock Holmes will meet Jamie shortly . Introduction will be basically same bit there will be changed from later on


End file.
